1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver device, and more particularly to a foldable satellite or remote receiver assembly for suitably receiving remote signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical satellite or remote receiver devices comprise a receiver member disposed in an interface card or the like, for coupling to computer facilities, such as the personal digital assistant (PDA) facilities, personal computers, notebook computers, etc., and for receiving remote signals and for sending the remote signals to the PDA facilities, the personal computers, the notebook computers, or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 420,990 to Lin, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 434,417 to Lin disclose two of the typical satellite or remote receiver devices comprise a receiver member disposed in an interface card member or the like, and the interface card member is directly plugged or coupled to PDA facilities or other computer facilities.
However, once the typical satellite or remote receiver devices have been directly plugged or coupled to the PDA facilities or other computer facilities, the typical satellite or remote receiver devices are thus solidly secured to the PDA facilities or other computer facilities and may not be moved or rotated or adjusted relative to the PDA facilities or other computer facilities, such that the typical satellite or remote receiver devices may not be adjusted relative to the PDA facilities or other computer facilities to the best angular position, to suitably receive signals.
In addition, the typical satellite or remote receiver devices have no suitable cable members for easily and readily coupling to various kinds of computer facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional satellite receiver devices.